Mazda MX-5 1.8 VS (NB, J) '98
|drivetrain = |engine = BP-ZE |displacement = 1839 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 141 HP |torque = 120.1 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda MX-5 1.8 VS (NB, J) '98 (also called the Mazda MX-5 Miata 1.8 VS (NB, J) '98 in the US and Mazda Roadster 1.8 VS (NB) '98 in Japan) is a 2nd generation MX-5 produced by Mazda. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its RS trim equivalent. Colors The player can choose four colors upon buying this car. * Chaste White * Brilliant BlackThumbnail matches roof color instead of paint color * Grace Green Mica * Twilight Blue Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Nine years after Mazda revived the roadster market with the marvellous MX-5 (or Miata as it was known in the USA), it was time for a replacement. The second generation MX-5 could never be as revolutionary as the first car, so Mazda opted to evolve it. Although the styling remained broadly the same, the pop-up headlamps were replaced by a pair of snake-eye units and the tail was remoulded to include a small lip spoiler on the boot. The all-round double wishbone suspension setup that gave the MX-5 such entertaining handling was unchanged and the gearbox still boasted a superb rifle bolt-like short-shifting action, while the exhaust was also tuned for a sporty sound. Power steering was now fitted as standard across all models to answer criticism of the sometimes heavy feel of the manual steering on the old car. Mazda also worked on the two four-cylinders engines. The base model 1.6-litre unit was upped from 90 BHP to 108 whilst the popular 1.8-litre now produced 138 BHP at 6,500 rpm, up from 130 mph. Although hardly in the super car league, the little MX-5 was still able to pick up its skirts and produce a decent turn of speed. The 1.6-litre car could crack 60 mph from rest in less than ten seconds before achieving a top speed of 120 mph, whilst the 1.8-litre model would sprint to 60 mph in eight seconds and nudge 130 mph flat out. It remained a delightfully well balanced car, with near-perfect weight distribution and handling reminiscent of classics such as the Lotus Elan which inspired it. It may not have been that fast in a straight line, but given a twisty road and a sunny day the MX-5 would always put a smile on your face. Acquisition GT2 The player can find and purchase this car at the New section of the Mazda dealership in East City for 23,950 Credits. Pictures -R-Mazda_MX-5_1.8_VS_(NB,_J)_'98.jpg|A Mazda MX-5 1.8 VS (NB, J) '98 with racing modifications applied. File:A2vsnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:A2vsnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:A2vsnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race